masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Temporaryeditor78/2012
2012-mar-apr HUD Elements = Note that we need planet, system, and cluster images, however we also need them without HUD elements. Things like the lines and the mouse are not acceptable in the images. Lancer1289 15:48, March 25, 2012 (UTC) Prepare to receive (horribly) cropped screenshots then. Temporaryeditor78 00:48, March 26, 2012 (UTC) :Actually what I'm seeing isn't that bad. :I should also point out that on the upload screen, if you put in the repective categories in the "Summary" field, they will auto add to the images once it is uploaded. This will save time and prevent clogging of the RC and double edits. Lancer1289 23:19, March 26, 2012 (UTC) |-| Language Policy = Note that we do in fact have a Langauge Policy here. We do not tolerate inappropriate or crude language here, especially twice in one comment. Further violations of this policy will lead to a ban. Lancer1289 14:12, March 26, 2012 (UTC) This will be your final warning about our language policy. If you violate the policy again, then you will face a ban. Lancer1289 18:53, June 18, 2012 (UTC) |-| Asteria = Since you're posting images for all of the ME3 planets, I wanted to point out that Asteria will also need an image. It's in a system that appeared in ME2, but the planet itself was missing until ME3, so you might easily have missed it. -- Commdor (Talk) 02:57, March 27, 2012 (UTC) :done. Temporaryeditor78 03:09, March 27, 2012 (UTC) |-| DUMBASS = whats your deal? Facepalm?? read the Codex dumbass :How mature. First of all, if you could still read this after being banned, what you type is a whole load of speculative rubbish in there. :"They were created by the Reapers to maintain the space station, so that the organic inhabitants wouldn't discover its true function(s)." - Created by Reapers? Really? Where does it say? :" Keepers were once a sentient, organic specie that was apparently harvested and re-purposed by the Reapers." - Where does it say that in the Codex? :Frankly speaking, your "contributions" so far, if I can still call it that, its neither helpful, informative or accurate. :— Teugene (Talk) 06:14, April 6, 2012 (UTC) :i'll just speculate that i'm dealing with an autistic adhd-riddled (man-)child who's obviously POV-pushing hazy and dubious information across the wiki and act on it in the only way imaginable. :*facepalm* ::Temporaryeditor78 06:18, April 6, 2012 (UTC) Temporaryeditor78, please feel free to remove this post if you wish. The user that left it has been banned for violations of multiple site policies, although I'd call two weeks quite generous. You are within your rights under site policy to remove comments from your talk page at your discretion. I also would like to apologize for this as there is no excuse for it. Lancer1289 06:24, April 6, 2012 (UTC) :thanks for the assist, but i'm keeping this for a good chuckle every now and then. :> Temporaryeditor78 06:30, April 6, 2012 (UTC) ::That sounds like someone else here... Lancer1289 06:31, April 6, 2012 (UTC) |-| Planet View images = Hey, nice work on updating the planet images! I've also tagged some planet articles with poor quality and resolution images and wondering if you could help retake the screenshots for those too? — Teugene (Talk) 08:28, April 11, 2012 (UTC) :working on it / updating as i play/want to / all upcoming caps @ max antialiasing/aaf/etc settings (amd catalyst and ingame) unless visibly crap in appearance — Temporaryeditor78 08:46, April 11, 2012 (UTC) ::That's great! I was feeling finicky about some images with really horrible/weird anti-aliasing and wanted to tag them all. But there were just too many, so I only tag the worst of the images. — Teugene (Talk) 09:23, April 11, 2012 (UTC) 2012-may-jul Zymandis picture. = Hey, thanks for the image addition of Zymandis. Though, is it possible to screenshot a picture of him from the front? I don't think Zymandis would be happy to have an image of his behind in the article. :) 04:22, May 29, 2012 (UTC) :i considered shooting from the front but there's just too many cons against it (1. too near and zymandis' bulk obscures the environment making him difficult to distinguish from other hanar, too far and the wall clips immediately, and there's no middle ground given his closeness to the computer screens// 2. npcs block the other angles // 3. the only good (semi)frontal shot has a very nondescript background// 4. without the screens zymandis is just another generic hanar model in a generic-looking environment). the only possible shots are from top-down , sideways and from behind like the one i posted - for completeness' sake here's the best i can come up with: http://i46.tinypic.com/2cem2k8.png http://i50.tinypic.com/w7c65t.png http://i46.tinypic.com/156a9n4.png http://i49.tinypic.com/osz6l0.png Temporaryeditor78 06:02, May 29, 2012 (UTC) |-| Something I noticed about your signature = Hey, I noticed something weird about your signature. In quite of a few talk pages, your signature becomes a jumbled mess. It kind of looks like Asian characters spreading out vertically from it, spilling over into other lines of text. Yours is the only one that seems to do it (mine, Commdor's Lancer's, Mr. Mittens', etc. seem to work fine). Here's a screen shot of what it's doing: http://i154.photobucket.com/albums/s274/TheUnknown285/weird.jpg. TheUnknown285 (talk) 07:04, July 21, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, I have noticed this as well, but I just thought it was some sort of unique signature you use sometimes.--Legionwrex (talk) 07:21, July 21, 2012 (UTC) it's one of those vagaries of the internet. highly amusing unicode behavior involving subscript/superscript stacking, combining three different character sets, and t̤͉̲͕͂͡h̢͎̜͛̅ė̱̙̻̳ ̺̈́̽̌e͓̣̘̙͔̺͍ͯ̾̃͢ň͔͇͓͚͔̜̉̍ͦ́d̷̵̢͎̘̣̖̮͓̳ͥ͋͛͑̾ ̨̨͓͖͎̟ͫͦ̒ͫ̏̿̌ͭ̚o̥̹͕̟̜̣̒͂ͫ̾́͜f͓̹̰̱͖̹͉̲̎̔̇̎ ̴̛̫͙̠ͩ̅̍͊̋̈́̾͊̂ẗ̴̨̞̥̮̟̱̙̳́ͬ̄h̡̩̲̑ͧē̌̆͑ͬͦ̀͟͏͍̣̱̞̘͖̺̯̟ ̵̥̹͎̖̤̩ͩ̽̓̅͑̏̆̾͘w̴̛͈̠̲̪̫̥ͤ̊́̊̕o̸̡̳̳̳ͭͦ̎ͭͬ͜ṙ̛͓̹̮̣͚̣̳̃̈́̄͘ḻ̸̢͕̣͈̮͚̪̈́ͧͧ̒̂ͥd̛̰͖̲͚̞̀ͩͨ͗͌͆ͮ̀͟, apparently. nothing major, i assure you. :3 Actually, it IS something major because your signature obscures text in posts. Please remove whatever is causing this or I will unfortunately have to report it to Wikia. --~~~~ suure. 10:23, July 21, 2012 (UTC) |-| ME weapon/armor images = You have the PC version of Mass Effect, right? If it isn't too much trouble, there are several very specific images we need from that game which I'm hoping you can obtain. The first is a shot for the Cobra pistol obtained only through console commands (from Hahne-Kedar Shadow Works; scroll down the page, you'll see where there's an image missing). The other four that are needed are shots of the turian and krogan variants of Predator Armor. You'll notice that where we have missing images, they appear as redlinks in the articles. The reason for that is the ME armor and weapon info templates are set up to display images only with very specific file names. If you can obtain these images (which should match the style of the other images in those articles), they will need to be uploaded with those exact file names: File:Cobra P.png File:Light-turian-Predator.png File:Medium-turian-Predator.png File:Medium-krogan-Predator.png File:Heavy-krogan-Predator.png If you can get these five images, then we'll finally have an image for all ME weapons and armor. -- Commdor (Talk) 09:19, July 25, 2012 (UTC) :challenge accepted, halfway delivered. don't have a 1080p monitor so i had to resort to a bit of creative tweaking to get most of wrex and garrus (particularly wrex) inside the shots without showing any HUD elements (impossible to remove them with toggleHUD+show scaleform unless there's some other command i don't know yet). :also, i noticed that the model for pistols looks like a custom shepard. won't be approximating that look any time soon, so i went with a hooded kaidan + ursa armor, hope you don't mind. dealt with. :until somebody comes along with a better gaming system than i have with the same predilection for taking pictures, i guess we'll have to make do with these for a while... :and if i may ask, what happened to the original images there (was under the impression whoever uploaded the other images completed the sets)? there was none, or they got deleted somehow? 11:39, July 25, 2012 (UTC) ::Those images used to be redirects to the images for Mantis Armor, since they look exactly the same. I'm not sure why they turned into red links...probably because of Wikia changes. Anyway, I'm glad there will be images now! It's been bothering me for several months. Trandra (talk) 11:46, July 25, 2012 (UTC) :::well, green ain't silver last i checked :p... anyway, i aim to serve. 12:06, July 25, 2012 (UTC) ::::Ah, I was thinking of the human Predator Armor. Maybe the pictures for the turian and krogan versions were same, when they weren't supposed to be. Doesn't matter, Colossus Armor all the way for me. :) Trandra (talk) 12:23, July 25, 2012 (UTC) ::::predator l/m/h for the goons (except tali and wrex), colossus armor for the challenge, crisis armor for the looks! :> 14:53, July 25, 2012 (UTC) 2012-jul-aug Screen caps = Just wanted to say, they're awesome. Also, how did you get the ME2 helmet Kaidan wears (blue light eye holes) in ME1? Phylarion (talk) 18:22, July 30, 2012 (UTC) :appreciate it. :> :that helmet kaidan wears is actually from ME1 by the way. just ursa armor in toxic/zero atmosphere. also, i see now that the model for pistols is actually just kaidan in a green armor (mantis? predator? you uploaded those right?), and have since uploaded something to correct the visual discrepancy D: 01:19, July 31, 2012 (UTC) |-| Adding Categories To Images = When you upload images, the area labeled "Comments", you can add the categories for the image there. Granted you have to upload them one by one, but it iwll prevent multiple edits. Just trying to pass on some helpful advice. Lancer1289 (talk) 22:29, August 5, 2012 (UTC) :appreciate the advice, i was in quite a hurry when i was uploading the images and didn't have the time to determine which categories would be appropriate to add. rest assured i'll try to minimize the RC clogging in the future now that i've more or less gotten the hang of it. :question though before i proceed further with alterations, are we allowed to alter the copyright status of files we didn't add (e.g. those that are screenshots but aren't labeled fair use or not even labeled at all) and are we allowed to categorize them? or should i restrict myself to files i added? i noticed a bunch of mistagged images while i was trawling those sections for unused files yesterday. 02:39, August 6, 2012 (UTC) ::I see no problem with that. It is probably what should be one anyway. Lancer1289 (talk) 02:41, August 6, 2012 (UTC) |-| Appropos of nothing = I had no idea that Biotic God existed as a redirect page. Thank you for the laugh today. :D On another topic, I'm still trying to figure out the chain of events that leads to avoiding Wrex altogether in ME. Eden Prime -> Citadel -> Council -> Dr. Michel -> Fist -> Tali -> Udina's office -> Normandy -> Feros/Therum/Noveria ? Trandra (talk) 20:38, August 10, 2012 (UTC) :even the guy who made the redirect was surprised the wiki didn't have one. so now we have. :> :anyway, yep that's about it. for completeness' sake: :Eden Prime -> Citadel -> Council -> Dr. Michel (garrus) / Barla Von (wrex) / both (choose only michel for completely ignoring wrex) -> Fist -> Tali -> Udina's office -> C-Sec elevator (wrex standing here, refuse him) -> Normandy -> Feros/Therum/Noveria -> Virmire -> Normandy lockdown (you can still see wrex on chora's den here, last chance) -> Ilos -> Citadel :06:16, August 11, 2012 (UTC) 2012-aug-sep Your comment on the Flamewar Policy. = *'Please not this actually has nothing to do with the policy' I must say I am shocked, and offended that you would think I'm the type of person who would go through all the trouble (it took two weeks to make this, and it was an incredible pain is the ***) to make this proposal only for the purpose of using it to ban people I have had minor disagreements with. And thats all I have to say about that.--Legionwrex (talk) 17:24, August 20, 2012 (UTC) |-| Screenshot blog. = I really like the idea of your screenshot blog. I have already begun what you want with UNC: Lost Freighter images. I really hope they're of sufficient quality and if not, please tell me how I can improve. If you don't mind, I think I'll take care of the ME Citadel quests and the prologue. Also, what picture exactly do you want for the Asari Consort? Is it the one at the end of the sex scene? Since this is a pretty long article, I think that the screenshot of the Eletania ruins where you use the trinket wouldn't hurt either. Best regards. 4Ferelden (talk) 09:52, September 8, 2012 (UTC) :hmm. definitely has room for improvement. what i wrote grew too long for my preferences so i'm going to add some capping tips to the blog so you can view it there at your leisure. :PS you know that sequence where sha'ira puts her hand on the glass? THAT. and i already took the time to do it as it's of particular interest to mine, hope you don't mind. :3 :however a screencap of the eletania ruins is probably unnecessary because somebody else already capped it on the planet page. 05:16, September 9, 2012 (UTC) |-| All this editing = Hey Mr Editier (who isen't so temporary) i've seen that you don't like that people spend more time ranting on blogs about "insert subject here" and i feel the same relly. I don't think i would be the right person to add major amounts of content and stuff like that but i would be the right person to have fix spelling and stuff. Do you know of any page that needs fixing? Im going to look around right now but i doub't i find something.--Hello (talk) 16:45, September 13, 2012 (UTC) :hmm. spelling/grammar errors usually just jump at you when you're just reading stuff and not really looking for them. if you got time you can simply patrol the most recent edited pages for minor errors. or if you like reading player notes for anything (weapons, classes, multiplayer, etc) you can start there as well since many contributors there simply post their stuff and scram. 17:01, September 13, 2012 (UTC) ::Just did on a few pages (as you can Probably see) Just minor editing. ::I agree on your point about blog Wh*****. Why do some people write even MORE blogs about the IT and the ending?! Haven't we gotten over this? And some blogs are just stupid. Like the Shepard VS Master Chief blog.--Hello (talk) 17:16, September 13, 2012 (UTC) |-| Darius Retainers. = Since I'm not planning on a Renegade playthrough right now, can you please verify several things about them (and Darius himself) so that I can update their pages? First of all, does their health regenerate? I'm guessing it does, but I would rather not make such edits before knowing for sure. Likewise, can they switch weapons if they're overheated by Sabotage? If you can provide me this info, I can update their tactics page from the shambles it is currently in. On an unrelated note, I see that you have been working on the Mass Effect section of your blog. In process, you continually leave the UNC: Lost Freighter uncrossed, even though I have uploaded some pictures about a week ago. Is it just because you forget, or are there some specific issues you want me to fix? I still have a save right there on the ship's entrance, so I can quickly re-upload anything you want changed. Best regards. 4Ferelden (talk) 02:25, September 16, 2012 (UTC) *regeneration: depends. they have krogan. as for the other retainers, didn't notice because they die too fast after their immunities wear off. they do have shield boost for whatever good that did them. *sabotage switching: i thought that was a general AI action? all of them are equipped with backup weapons (either sniperrifle-pistol or shotgun-assaultrifle) and they switched pretty regularly in my playthroughs. that was because i like to get close to them, mind you. i had tali and liara in the most recent one so you can probably guess what happened. *please note i wrote all my observations on insanity: i've read/seen ingame that enemies scale up or down depending on player level, difficulty AND game progression (geth trooper at eden prime, 2 shields while geth trooper on citadel = 6 shields) and i'm currently confused as to what exact values to put for the hp/shields bars because of that. just keep this in mind whenever you're updating enemy info, they can be radically different at times and may not be reflective of "normal" player experience. *lost freighter: if the pics there were good enough to stay, i guess the page needs a little tweaking on sizes and formatting. formatting broke after lancer removed the overload ones. bigger picture placements and minor paragraph restructuring. *i'm not doing anything to (most of) the pages you're working on because i'm still seeing if you can figure them out by yourself. the UNC: Geth Incursions pictures were not bad ideas but could seriously need moar quality AND clarity. i already had highres backup images (2560x1600) for all the bases that meets those requirements, i'm just seeing if you can still cap and upload your own. after all, i did already write what standards i adhere to. and all the tools you need can be found in this very wiki, somewhere else on the internet, and on your system tray. *also, i'm moving up to mass effect 2. *07:54, September 16, 2012 (UTC) OK, thanks for your advice. For the shield values and abilities, I think it's best to list the highest in the infobox and then mention in text that it can vary from lowest to highest (say 1 to 4 for the Mercenary Snipers.) I'm really not impressed by the health values system, though: it currently lists both regular mercenaries and basic krogan enemies as "moderate", even though the latter have verifiably more health, whereas lesser geth troops are listed as low when their health is essentially the same as that of humanoid enemies, with regeneration of the latter giving false impression. Regarding the Retainers's regeneration, I think I'll just assume they have it since all other comparable enemies I have encountered (Turian Bodyguards, Scavengers, Pirates and Mercenaries) regenerate. Anyway, thanks for your advice, I'll see what I can do to get better versions. Hope to see more high-quality ME2 screenshots from you. 4Ferelden (talk) 08:32, September 16, 2012 (UTC) I'm really sorry to hear about your hard drive breaking down. Anyway, I have kinda given up on the geth base images: I have uploaded my final attempt but none of them approaches your 2560 by 1600 benchmark. If you haven't lost your backup images in that crash, please replace mine with them. I hope that you like my tactical edits to the page, though. Best regards, 4Ferelden (talk) 10:03, September 22, 2012 (UTC) :there's actually a way to scale up screencaps to whatever resolution you want, full details and all, without resorting to artificially blowing up the resolution on image editors. its only downside is poor postprocessing handling. :that said, you probably noticed i'm still splurging on ME2 caps and probably can't be bothered to revisit ME1 until i get another drive (next to impossible in the near future) or until after i finish with ME3 (again) after ME2 (and when might this be). i see lancer decided to spare some of your ups, so i won't be superseding those. for antibaar, rayingri and maji i only have two remaining (the originals were lost in the busted drive) and they're -not- of sufficient quality for me to warrant posting them yet. don't get me wrong, they're probably (more than) acceptable for the site, except i tend to have a more critical eye on what i want to post. i don't cap 10+ angles of the same scene for nothing. 04:53, September 23, 2012 (UTC) 2012-sep-oct Please Hold = Please read my last comment on Forum:Operation Concentrated Effort. Lancer1289 (talk) 13:12, September 27, 2012 (UTC) |-| collector SMG = My bad, I didn't know how to upload a weapon image. I was just trying to help. TW6464 (talk) 13:22, October 5, 2012 (UTC) :the wiki prefers equipment images ripped from the gamefiles themselves. wait for one of us (usually -s- or zyankali) to do them for you, they'll get added in time. now do not divert me further from my latest ME2 insanity run 13:26, October 5, 2012 (UTC) ::ok, I will not bother you further TW6464 (talk) 13:30, October 5, 2012 (UTC) |-| Operation Concentrated Effort = Operation Concentrated Effort is now on, and you have been chosen for the lead of Project Snapshot, name change, focusing on all of our images. The basic control page for the project can be found here and you can update the project goals as necessary. Please remember that communication and cooperation is vital to the project. It seems that you will be working alone on this project, for now, but you can recruit other members. Good luck. Lancer1289 (talk) 20:24, October 5, 2012 (UTC) :dull surprise: cool. /elcorspeak 06:36, October 8, 2012 (UTC) |-| Your Opinion, Please = Thanks for reminding me how awesome Tabber is--it gave me the inspiration for the project I just proposed: Forum:Separating SP and MP on Weapon Pages. Will you take a look and give me your opinion, please? (BTW, I will probably also steal the Tabber idea for my Commander Shepards on my user page. Haven't done it yet because I didn't want to look like a copycat. :D) Trandra (talk) 19:25, October 7, 2012 (UTC) :steal away, if it's on the net it's there for anyone to use! credit where it's due though, first stumbled across it here and when i saw it implemented on this user's page, ding. lightbulb on head. as to the project itself, i can certainly spare a few words on its page (mostly praise with few reservations). 06:28, October 8, 2012 (UTC) ::Yeah, ShardofTruth--wish he was still around to extract files for me. He and Kain/-S- were/are quite dependable for that. :) Anyway, will you take a look at this alternate implementation (using Tabview, which is what user pages use, I think) and tell me what you think? Paladin and Locust It resolves some, but not all of the issues you raised. Trandra (talk) 02:46, October 9, 2012 (UTC) mmm, subpages! loltabber for bullets and bad news first to get it out of the way quickly :O - upside = *we can manually edit any section we want and we don't even need a TOC since it keeps every editable field on-view (well we also don't need TOCs for the tabber version of the weapons but of course editing sections there is difficult). *plus it's a much better view than tabber, fits right in on the wiki's color scheme without any effort. }} oh my, it seems tabbed views like this are built for minimal-editing viewing purposes only... but i won't give up hope somebody figures out how to make tabbed editing convenient for the masses :P 05:35, October 9, 2012 (UTC) :#Tab editing solution added to the Paladin page. (Yay for pre-existing templates I can monkey with.) :#Not sure what you meant by the middle click view. :#I'm not all that concerned with the TOC. The ME3 section is there, and that's what I care about. :#Agreed on the upsides. :All in all, Tabview seems to be a better solution. Trandra (talk) 06:37, October 9, 2012 (UTC) middle-click is when you use the mousewheel (if you have one) to click on the link. which takes you to a new tab (browser, not in-wiki) with the new page. your idea made me trollface on so many levels - something i did often back in college - cheap workarounds! :D da**, all you need to work on now is put some sort of formatting on the edit template so that it doesn't look quite out of place and you're set! and even without it i'd still support the project on the notion it can be improved in the future. 09:58, October 9, 2012 (UTC) Thanks. = Regardless of the argument we had on the Forum, I would be a pretty big jerk if I didn't thank you, so thanks for doing that code on my sandbox for me.--Legionwrex (talk) 16:21, October 9, 2012 (UTC) :as you're probably aware by now i -am- a pretty big jerk so while thanks is very much appreciated and in addition to replying "welcome" i'd still strongly suggest you obtain more assistance by having more experienced people than either of us scrutinize the template and make adjustments as necessary in order to ensure everything will turn out fine. and while they're at it you might as well take notes on the matter carefully for future reference. i probably have no more problems with the charbox by now (save for minor formatting issues that can be taken care of when it's actually implemented) and will give it a yes when voting starts. :all for the greater good and all that. 08:39, October 11, 2012 (UTC) |-| Stuff = Well, I've done all I can do for the night. I assume you're going on ahead and updating more character articles, so whenever you finish, be sure to post on Mass Effect Wiki:Operation Concentrated Effort/Project Chronicler where you left off like I did. Also, sometime later could you upload images of the various ME3: Retaliation enemies for those articles? And maybe the Venom Shotgun and Executioner Pistol images (in-game assets, like the other weapons. This may be difficult seeing as the Groundside Resistance Pack isn't free and you may not have splurged on it)? Consider these image requests a lower priority, they can wait until after we get the character pages done. -- Commdor (Talk) 05:15, October 29, 2012 (UTC) :yeah, multiplayer stuff's about the only thing i won't/can't screencap due to a variety of reasons. apologies but i simply cannot help with the multiplayer end of ME3 unless the assets there cross over to SP. :i've already extracted the assets for the venom shotgun and executioner pistols but i haven't yet figured out how to add/find the blue gradient backgrounds (the assets ingame are -transparent-)... 05:22, October 29, 2012 (UTC) ::That's a shame. Maybe solicit User:Kainzorus Prime's help, but he hasn't been online recently so I'm not sure he'll respond. Anyway, the images aren't terribly important so I'll put off this issue 'til later. -- Commdor (Talk) 05:26, October 29, 2012 (UTC) :he's alive on other wikis. we'll see what happens in the next few days (what with the pending release of AC3 and everything :3 ) . 05:34, October 29, 2012 (UTC) ::Just to a note about the new implementation of the new character infobox. Do keep an eye on the overlapping infobox and the spoiler templates. It's not very pretty seeing it happen and at the moment, the quick fix is adding a } just before the overlapping spoiler template. 05:37, October 29, 2012 (UTC) roger that. i'm about to ask you something on your talkpage shortly teugene. 05:39, October 29, 2012 (UTC) :I'll also try and keep that in mind. Didn't know it was a problem, the spoiler tags don't overlap on my browser, just compress. -- Commdor (Talk) 05:46, October 29, 2012 (UTC) ::weapon images uploaded commdor (as you'll probably notice the next time you're online), problem solved. except for the MP enemies. 08:08, October 29, 2012 (UTC) :::Yeah, the overlapping can look really bad. Here's an screenshot of how it looks like on my browser. 08:24, October 29, 2012 (UTC) |-| Thanks. = Hey, thanks for handling a lot of those templates. I apologize for not being able to help implement my own project yesterday, but yesterday was an off day for me and I'll certainly help implement today. On an unrelated note, I noticed you referenced me and my "3,000 edits" blog on your user page, well played sir.--Legionwrex (talk) 14:39, October 29, 2012 (UTC) |-| Character Template Issue = Hey, the bit of markup in the Character template that allows for auto-categorization of races has a small issue. In the event that a character using the Character template doesn't have a race to note in that field, the non-existent Category:S is applied to that article. Currently, this only affects the article Stargazer, but it's still a problem. Is there a way to adjust the markup so that auto-categorization is not used when the race field is left blank? -- Commdor (Talk) 18:35, October 29, 2012 (UTC) :Hey, I took a look at the template and saw the issue. Give me a moment to fix it. 01:59, October 30, 2012 (UTC) ::teugene was on the right track before commdor reverted it. no worries teugene only forgot a | . i think. looks working now. ::may i just point out how HARD it is to concept-test templates if we do not have a space in the wiki with which to test things that affect pages globally. i don't know squat about sandboxing and i don't think that works for template testing. :< 05:13, October 30, 2012 (UTC) :::Sandboxing templates works, that's what I was doing to try and solve some of the issues with Template:Character. -- Commdor (Talk) 05:54, October 30, 2012 (UTC) what i meant is that it gets tricky when we're trying to plug in variables and do something with those variables (e.g. race + autocategorization) instead of just presenting static data (box appearance etc). can't see workable results for variables unless the mainspace markup is changed and can't do that from sandboxes from what i've seen. (or at least i think it is, feel free to correct any mistaken assumptions that i have) regardless, problem appears fixed for now, yay for productive user collaboration. 06:47, October 30, 2012 (UTC) 2012-nov-dec Helpful Tool = Hey, I found this useful Javascript that I thought you might like: Purge Button. It's an elegant alternative to typing "?action=purge" after page names. Trandra (talk) 03:41, November 18, 2012 (UTC) :nice, and i found a way to make this work across ALL wikis you're involved with. just in case you decide to branch out: http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Special:MyPage/global.js thanks for the tool :> 03:54, November 18, 2012 (UTC) |-| Quarians Outnumbered. = Legion's statement is vague, and he could have been wrong at that. The important thing is that at one point or another, the quarians were outnumbered. I think it is safer to go the other rout, but I would like your approval first.--Legionwrex (talk) 04:36, November 19, 2012 (UTC) :from what i've seen in this wiki we've added in-game speculation by characters and treated them as known fact: take EDI and her speculations about reaper reproduction in the collector base. even if legion/geth vi is wrong (i likely think not), we should at least keep it because that's what it says. 04:38, November 19, 2012 (UTC) ::Those articles you mentioned make it clear that is is the characters opinion, as it stands in the quarian article, it appears as fact. None the less, it is kind of a petty thing to get worked up about, so if you really like it how it is now, I will respect that.--Legionwrex (talk) 04:42, November 19, 2012 (UTC) wait, i'm reading the subs now. i'll get back to you later but i think you can undo my edit now 04:45, November 19, 2012 (UTC) :I'll be sure to make the undo look really condescending as if I knew that quote the entire time.--Legionwrex (talk) 04:48, November 19, 2012 (UTC) ::beat you to the punch, did it myself. now, excuse me while i scrutinize the issue further on the quarian talkpage 04:49, November 19, 2012 (UTC) :::(retracted)--Legionwrex (talk) 04:50, November 19, 2012 (UTC) ::::I'm still not seeing how we derive "most were killed or detained" when all we know is that those who opposed martial law were "outnumbered." I had applied the "indeterminate" wording because it was more neutral. What's in place now seems like speculation. 06:26, November 19, 2012 (UTC) :i'm still crossreferencing the transcripts i have to the actual playthroughs i have, i'll have something up on the quarian page talkpage soon 06:30, November 19, 2012 (UTC) |-| Unique Dialogue Pages = The UD pages are supposed to contain in-squad dialogues only as per the header in all of them. But a lot of existing UD pages have non-squad dialogues recorded as well. Its all too likely for new users to confuse the Normandy dialogues for UD related dialogues. I think we should get the admins' opinion of this little problem and create separate pages for in-squad and in-Normandy dialogues. Otherwise, the character pages would clog up with in-Normandy dialogues. What do you think?--SolitaryReaper (talk) 15:12, November 25, 2012 (UTC) :i raised that issue months and months ago on one of the talkpages here but nobody did anything about it till now. current MOS is outdated and covers only the possibilities for ME/ME2, neglecting the fact that most lines in ME3 are a bit more organic in nature. :however, i think normandy dialogue can be rewritten to fit the in-universe style with minimal difficulty and it's probably not difficult to migrate the normandy dialogue from the UD pages to the char ones. i'm of the opinion that normandy dialogue's not "unique" in that the squaddie says something after the mission regardless of whether they were brought or not - which was the point of prior UD sections. that's the vibe i got from the revision histories that weren't reverted, but of course you can always ask lancer/commdor for clarifications. :also, i'm planning to spruce up more char pages with pics so more words on sections i plan to illustrate are always welcome in my book. 15:34, November 25, 2012 (UTC) Hey, you were talking about adding more photos to the character pages to integrate them with the in-Normandy dialogues. James and Garrus's pages are almost complete. Think you can add the photos now?--SolitaryReaper (talk) 10:42, December 4, 2012 (UTC) :still focusing on omega. the ones i currently got for the char pages aren't up to my standards and i'm reshooting (call it an artf-g's discretion. also, borked playthrough, details on my userpage). 'cause of those i may take single-pic breathers per character every now and then instead of dumping big time like previously planned :p 10:50, December 4, 2012 (UTC) ::Very well. I will spruce up the other squadmate pages as soon as possible, filling them up with in-Normandy and Citadel dialogues. The trouble is remembering all of the said conversations. I haven't had a playthrough in months and I am leaving some sections empty till I found out about them more. You are welcome to add the screenshots any time. I should just make them ready. ::Regarding Omega, I was so disappointed at it that I thought twice about writing Aria's and Petrovsky's pages. Just all the excitement over Omega is overrated.--SolitaryReaper (talk) 11:05, December 4, 2012 (UTC) :::i haven't actually gotten to properly critique/enjoy the DLC for what it is, i'm too busy enjoying taking pictures. too many kodak moments and the walkthrough can only contain so many words before it explodes from pic overload. one thing i can say about it though: i'm in vanguard valhalla. 11:16, December 4, 2012 (UTC) |-| Talk Page Deletion Policy = When an article is deleted, we don't delete the talk page. Several times in the past, they have been revived so we just leave the info as is. We only delete talk pages if it was spam or something of that nature. Lancer1289 (talk) 02:32, November 27, 2012 (UTC) :huh. always thought when mainspace articles go these also go. very well, deferring to your judgment. 02:34, November 27, 2012 (UTC) ::It is mainly for the reason I already said. Sometimes new info comes up, sometimes they are added in a later installment. Either way, deleting the talk pages really just isn't how things are done. Lancer1289 (talk) 02:38, November 27, 2012 (UTC) Thanks! = Hey, thanks for undoing that anon's edit. Though it was kind of funny. :D --The Milkman | I always . 17:49, November 29, 2012 (UTC) |-| BSN Link = Here's the URL of the spreadsheet collection where I'm getting my information: http://social.bioware.com/forum/1/topic/343/index/12234370 --RandomGuy96 (talk) 08:23, December 2, 2012 (UTC) :dude i just added the pic. no involvement in the health issue whatsoever. 08:24, December 2, 2012 (UTC) ::Oh sorry, wrong page. --RandomGuy96 (talk) 08:25, December 2, 2012 (UTC) :although now that i've taken a look at the link it seems the collection of docs is fan-compiled data. some of the more obstinate editors might take issue with the sourcing and reject that because "it's not devconfirmation". or that no bioware staff responded on the thread to comment on the content's veracity (even if the data may have been verified by other multiplayer guys). just giving a headsup. 08:32, December 2, 2012 (UTC) ::Even if it's fan compiled and has accuracy only attested to by other fans, it's better than what we seem to be doing right now, "eyeballing" their health. Plus the fans actually looked at the game data for their conclusions; unless someone else has evidence to the contrary I don't see the problem.--RandomGuy96 (talk) 08:34, December 2, 2012 (UTC) :i personally have no problem with it either, been analyzing gamefiles myself days after getting ME3 (i'm just amused at the bureaucratic clusterf- that may happen if it's decided policy is more important than content and accuracy). if anything, "disputed" information if removed (just in case) can be put back in on the pages if at least 3 people with wikia accounts can explicitly attest to the edits' accuracy. per wiki policy because that's how we're supposed to roll :p 08:55, December 2, 2012 (UTC) |-| Yes. Yes it does. = In response to your recent edit summary on the Thresher Maw page, yes indeed! I actually just started reading the novels a couple months ago. My dad has been a big fan pretty much since they came out, but I was a tad late to the party. I'm about 25% through God Emperor of Dune right now though. And yeah, the franchise is pretty awesome. SpartHawg948 (talk) 09:56, December 4, 2012 (UTC) :frank's novels really set the bar for critical thinking about the human condition. i'm definitely enshrining hardcover copies of the first six (plus all other non-dune works of his) when i'm crowned emperor of the known universe. :that was a joke. :the prequels/interquels/sequels made by his son and kevin anderson though... let's just say "palpable disappointment" is a GROSS understatement. amusing at times but truly soulless when it came to actual substance. prequels/interquels are quite palatable, sequels (the two dune 7 books).... ugh. :oh, and lastly i'd like to bring up the bit about javik saying "thresher maws are now too big to ride" - i believe i've never encountered that line in any of my numerous playthroughs and a quick consultation with my ME3 dialogue cheatsheet turns up nothing. i'll still be investigating it when i have the time.... 10:23, December 4, 2012 (UTC) |-| Why Facepalm = What is with the edit summary on the Kodiak article? Lancer1289 (talk) 01:13, December 17, 2012 (UTC) :you already fixed things to everyone's satisfaction, so it's no biggie. i merely undid the previous dude's edit because of the issues you raised (and fixed). 01:17, December 17, 2012 (UTC) ::Just because the information added is sloppy or badly done, it is not grounds for removal. The only reason I even asked is because I thought it was incorrect and if so, it would have to be removed. However, if the information is correct, just badly done, then it should be cleaned up, reworded, or anything else to bring it up to standards, not removed. If it is just removed, then it may get lost forever. Lancer1289 (talk) 01:20, December 17, 2012 (UTC) |-| Pics on character pages = EDI's page would benefit with more pictures. As would Ashley's and Kaidan's pages. Hope it won't be a big problem for you.--SolitaryReaper (talk) 20:09, December 19, 2012 :it's the end of the world tomorrow and i haven't even started sequence 09 on AC3 yet. you'll have to understand what that means for this wiki. ;_; 00:47, December 20, 2012 (UTC) ::No problem. Just wanted to give you the heads up.--SolitaryReaper (talk) 03:00, December 20, 2012 Thank you for the Haringer: Leviathan edit. I had been asking for that for some time. But some snobby user kept over riding my changes. So thank you! - Asari Princess (talk) 05:08, December 25, 2012 (UTC) Thanks. = Third time I've left you with this message. I don't know why that guy edited my user page (especially considering he only removed one section), but thanks for dealing with him.--Legionwrex (talk) 17:49, December 26, 2012 (UTC) |-| Request = Hey, you've got ME on PC, right? I was wondering if it would be possible for you to get the original, pre-Bring Down the Sky Codex image for the entry on batarians. The file in use in the Trivia section of Batarian appears to be an off-screen photo, and it'd be nice if we could get a better version. -- Commdor (Talk) 04:06, December 29, 2012 (UTC) :i'll get back to you on that in a few days at most a month. :in another matter, i'd like to ask if you'll allow higher-res replacements of the paragon lost mugshots. our character boxes are at 270px wide and, well, some of them are stretched. :not that the characters aren't recognizable as they are now, but hey. MEimages = srs bsns. 05:15, December 29, 2012 (UTC) ::Yeah, you can definitely go ahead and upload better Paragon Lost images if you have them. The ones I uploaded I got off of some website, I wasn't sure if we'd be able to get better images down the line. Also, if you can upload pics for use in Paragon Lost's section of the Characters article, that'd be great. -- Commdor (Talk) 05:26, December 29, 2012 (UTC) :found the perfect compromise. :uploaded 1080p-sourced versions of the exact same thing (with exceptions), used them for the paragon lost section of the characters page, then uploaded alt pics for the charboxes if i feel it captures a character's "essence" better. win-win. 19:16, December 29, 2012 (UTC)